Always Together
by L0V3Z
Summary: AU. Her blood began to boil and she clenched her teeth to keep the tears at bay. She yanked her arm out of his grip but didn't turn around to face him. "What are you doing here, Nik?" The way she spat out his name made the man cringe. "I came to bring you back home," Klaus said simply.


The sun shone brightly as Caroline walked through the small park. This small town was so different from the big city that she was used to but for the next couple years, it would be home.

She placed a hand on the small bump on her stomach, the reason she had decided to make the move back from Chicago to her home town, Mystic Falls. Taking a seat on the wooden bench, she watched as children played on the swing sets and slides.

In the field, she saw a child giggle wildly as it ran around playing a game of tag with its parents. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She really wished that her child would grow up as happy as them. It would have to settle for just having her as a mother and no father.

Regardless of being alone, she was determined to have this child and love it enough for the both of them. She really hoped that the child would be happy with just her in its life.

Caroline wiped away the lone tear that trickled down her cheek and continued to look at the blue of the sky. It was such a nice day, there was no point in crying about her hopeless situation.

Her silent reverie was interrupted by the roar of an engine. Like everyone else in the park, she looked towards the road to see who was making such cacophony.

She watched as a familiar Lamborghini parked on the curb and killed its engine. Panic set in when she saw a man with curly dark blonde hair got out and began to scan the park looking for someone.

Her heartbeat tripled when his eyes caught onto hers, and she saw the recognition in his gaze. Quickly evading his eyes, Caroline got up from her seat and began to briskly walk away.

She didn't get very far when a large hand grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Caroline," a deep voice said from behind her with his signature British accent.

Her blood began to boil and she clenched her teeth to keep the tears at bay. She yanked her arm out of his grip but didn't turn around to face him. "What are you doing here, Nik?" The way she spat out his name made the man cringe.

"I came to bring you back home," Klaus said simply.

"Home?" she scoffed, "I don't have a home in that city anymore, Nik! You made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with me when I went to visit you." She put a hand to her stomach. "That you didn't want anything to do with us."

Klaus clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out to her. He needed to be honest with her if he wanted her back. "I was wrong. I was so wrong. I know that your mad, and you have every right to be, but please just hear me out," he pleaded.

She was still mad, but the resignation in his voice made her turn around to face the man. Her eyes widened when she finally took a good look at his features. His usual styled hair was scrunched and in disarray, as if he had ran his hands over it millions of time, something her frequently did when he was worried. His eyes no longer held their characteristic playful glint and dark bags circled them. He looked more broken than she had ever seen him before.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to hold onto him and soothe his obvious hurt, but right now she needed to soothe herself more.

A small smile tugged at his mouth when she finally turned around to face him. Her eyes were slightly swollen and her skin was paler than usual, but she still looked beautiful to him.

"I was an idiot. I got scared in prospect of having a child and rejected you when you needed me most. And I am so deeply sorry for my actions. My family life wasn't exactly all rainbows and unicorns, and I got scared thinking I would turn into the monster that my father was. I thought that the child would be better off without me in its life, but now I see that leaving was not the answer." He paused and gestured for Caroline to take a seat, holding out his hand to guide her. She ignored his outstretched hand, but took a seat none the less.

Sitting beside her, he continued, "I want to be a part of the baby's life. I want to be a part of your life, Caroline. The days I spent with you were the happiest days of my miserable life, and I want nothing more than to have more of those days with you and the baby. That is, if you'll have me back?"

Klaus waited in baited breath as Caroline continued to stare at her clenched hands on her lap. A minute went by before a cry was ripped from her throat. Panic filled Klaus' countenance when tears began to drip from her eyes. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. To his surprise, she went willingly into his arms.

He could feel her tears begin to soak his shirt and he couldn't care less for the wet feeling. He was just so happy having her close to him again.

Her sobs began to slow and she lifted her head to look at him. "You can't just come here and get my hopes up," she cried as she weakly banged her fisted into his chest, "What happens when a month from now, you freak out and leave us alone again? I can't go through that again, Nik, I just can't."

With every tear she shed, a piece of his heart broke. His thumbs caressed her cheeks, wiping away each tear. "I promise to you that I will never walk away again," he said with desperation in his voice, "I know I don't deserve your love or your forgiveness, but I am nothing without you, love." Klaus placed on of his hands on her stomach. "You are my family now, and I will spend everyday of the rest of my life proving it to you and our child."

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "You will never be like that man, Nik. He was terrible husband and a worse father. You are nothing like him and you will never be. You owe me and this child for walking away, and it may take me some time to fully trust you again, but I love you Niklaus. I want you to be a part of our lives."

She smiled weakly at him and he returned it.

A round of clapping was heard, and the couple looked around in surprise to find the occupants of the park had been watching their interaction like a soap opera.

Caroline giggled and Klaus' smile widened when he saw just a little more of her usually fighting spirt return. Normally he would scowl at the bystanders, but if it made her smile, he would put up with anything.

"Come on, love, let's head home." The both of them stood up and Klaus wrapped an arm over her shoulder drawing her closer. Now that he had her back, he wasn't letting her go again.

Guiding them both to his car, he opened the door for her and helped her in, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did. She gave him a smile and he couldn't help but lean over again to give her a peck on the lips and then plant a kiss on her protruding stomach.

"Hi in there," he spoke to the child inside, "I'm your daddy. And I'm going to love you as much as I love your mommy here. I'm not going to be perfect, but I'm going to try my very best for you and your mom."

Klaus stood up straight and saw Caroline's radiating smile. When he thought he wouldn't see that smile again, his world collapsed around him and now the world was filled with colour once again. For her, he would do anything.

He made his way to the driver's side and got in to make the long trip home.

From here on out, their life wasn't going to be easy with her stubbornness and his hot-headedness. There were many arguments to be had but without a doubt, they would get through it together. Always together.


End file.
